my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Summers
Real Name: Gabriel "Gabe" Summers *'Current Alias:' Emperor Vulcan *'Aliases:' Vulcan, Kid Vulcan, Vulcan the Great, Vulcan the Kingbreaker *'Relatives:' **Oscar Summers (paternal distant ancestor, deceased) **Daniel Summers (paternal distant ancestor, deceased) **Amanda Mueller (paternal distant ancestor) **Gloria Dayne (paternal distant ancestor) **Philip Summers (paternal grandfather) **Deborah Summers (paternal grandmother) **Christopher Summers (father) **Katherine Summers (mother, deceased) **Scott Summers (brother) **Alexander Summers (brother) **Cal'syee Neramani (wife) **Nathan Summers (nephew) **Adam Neramani (nephew, alleged half-brother) **Aliya Dayspring (niece, deceased) **Hope Summers (niece, deceased) **Tyler Dayspring (step-great-nephew, deceased) **Hope Summers (adoptive great-niece) **Rachel Summers (alternate reality niece) **Nathaniel Grey (alternate reality nephew) *'Affiliation:' Majestor of the Shi'ar Empire; formerly X-Men *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Imperial Palace, Chandilar, Shi'ar Empire; Shi'ar Empire; Shi'ar prison near Phygim; Shi'ar Warbird; Krakoa, deep space; Muir Island; MacTaggert Research Center, New York *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American, Shi'ar Empire *'Marital Status:' Married *'Occupation:' Formerly Majestor of the Shi'ar Empire; adventurer, terrorist *'Education:' Tutoring by Moira MacTaggert and Professor Charles Xavier *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 178 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Brown *'Unusual Features:' Synthetic left eye that glowed when powers were being used. The right side of his face was scarred in an injury inflicted by Gladiator *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Imperial Palace, Chandilar, Shi'ar Empire Powers and Abilities Vulcan was an Omega level mutant. He was also described to be "at least Omega Level" by Emma Frost, "past Omega" by Professor X, and "way past Omega" by Rachel Summers, after being exposed to bursts of mutant energy. It was stated that the burst of mutant energy elevated him to Omega Level. Energy Absorption: Vulcan could absorb virtually any type of energy and channel that energy through his blasts. It is unknown if Vulcan could absorb energy to achieve other effects to increase his strength, physiology, or the like. His energy absorption ability and his ability to wield energy had their limits. For example, his brother Havok was capable of easily overpowering him with his raw power and had him at his mercy after Vulcan threw him into a sun. He described himself as a "high order energy manipulator" and an "omega-level energy manipulator". Energy Manipulation: Vulcan had the ability to psionically tap and manipulate various forms of energy. Vulcan could project radiation along the electromagnetic spectrum and even some exotic variants, such as Cyclops' optic blasts. *''Variable Energy Blasts:'' Vulcan could generate light, heat, force, electricity, and other forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He could generate these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes. *''Flight:'' Vulcan was able to fly and levitate using his powers. He was capable of interstellar flight. *''Solid Energy Constructs/Simulated Telekinesis:'' Vulcan could solidify his energy into force-fields and other shapes. The effect of his energy constructs could be used to simulate a form of telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. *''Power Suppression:'' Vulcan could apparently use his powers to override those of another person's mutagenic aura, making them temporarily unable to use their powers. It is unknown if this was limited to only other energy-manipulators. *''Energy Detection:'' He was capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances when the power in question was potent. This included other mutants with energy powers usually at lesser ranges and starships at far greater ranges based on their star engines. *''Energy Self-Sustenance:'' He also appeared capable of breathing in space. Though this ability seemed to be limited, as if he didn't rest or find power other than his own, his reserve will leave him seemingly scarce until he did. *''Healing:'' Vulcan was also shown as being capable of healing from seemingly mortal injuries by manipulating the energy his body is composed of. The full extent and speed of Vulcan's capacity to heal isn't known. The term healing is used in lieu of regeneration as Vulcan did not regenerate his eye or heal the scar inflicted on him by Gladiator. Power Siphoning: Vulcan demonstrated the ability to siphon his opponents' powers. This was shown when Vulcan siphoned Marvel Girl's power of displaying events of the past through telepathic means. It is not known whether Vulcan permanently kept these powers or not, but it's unlikely. Psionic Resistance: Vulcan proved highly resistant to psionic attacks in nature. The only such attack to be successful was performed by Marvel Girl after he had already lowered his defense in order to show the X-Men his memories of Krakoa because, in most cases, he is able to use the telepath's own psionic energy to protect himself from the same. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Energy Constructs Category:Power Negation Category:Energy Detection Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Power Siphoning Category:Regenerative Healing Factor